


An Alpha's Claim

by YuseiStardust18



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Daryl Dixon, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas can get pregnant, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe-Werewolves, Consensual Sex, Detective Daryl Dixon, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Past Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Prime Alpha Skyler Blue, Protective Daryl Dixon, Rut, Skyler is a cop, Slow Burn Daryl Dixon/Skyler Blue(OMC), Slow Burn Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuseiStardust18/pseuds/YuseiStardust18
Summary: When Skyler Blue finds an Alpha that has been through what he's been, he's desperate to find out the whole truth behind everything. Until, he finds out that the Alpha is none other than Detective Daryl Dixon, who practically hates his guts. Will they look past their differences, or will someone try to ruin their relationship?





	An Alpha's Claim

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story with an original character of mine. I hope you like it.

_*Skyler's POV*_

I sit at my desk, my eyes flashing red. My friend, Rick Grimes, sits at my side. I turn my head to see my boss walk in.

 

"Sir?" I ask. I let the red fade from my eyes, as I stand up. My boss, a tall, skinny man named Matthew stands there, then gestures me into his office. His eyes are red, the color of an Alpha, as he walks into his office. I follow him inside, seeing a man sitting there.

The man has dark brown hair that goes down to his shoulders, and his eyes are dark blue. He wears an angel-winged vest, black jeans, and combat boots. 

"Sir, who is this?" I ask Matthew, staring the other Alpha down. Matthew walks closer to me, a purr rumbling from the back of his throat, as he says,

"This is a detective from Macon, he came down here to see about one of our cases. This is Detective Daryl Dixon. Daryl, this is one of my officers, Officer Skyler Blue. He's actually on one of the rape cases that we've been doing. Isn't that right, Skyler?" I narrow my hazel eyes at him, and say with a growl, 

"You're not wrong, Sir." Matthew smiles, and says,

"Well, I'll leave you guys to it, I'll go grab your case. Have fun with each other." He turns to walk out the door, then pops his head back in, saying,

"But not too much fun." I roll my eyes as the door closes behind him, then silence fills the room. Daryl and I stare at each other, unmoving, not speaking to each other. Finally, Daryl breaks the silence.

"So, yer' a cop, right?" His voice is a rumbling Southern accent. I nod, and say,

"Yes, I am. I'm twenty-five years old, I've been in the force since I was eighteen. Not that long, I know, but I have my reasons." Daryl narrows his eyes at me.

"Why did you become a cop?" he asks. I look at him, and say,

"I want justice. I want to get all these rapist fuckers off the streets, and I want the people who are victims of either rape or sexual assault to no longer be a victim." I pause, not wanting to go deeper into my past. Daryl nods, and to my relief, doesn't question me further. I take off my cap, revealing my dark blue hair. Daryl stares at my hair, and says,

"I like yer hair. It's...beautiful." I stare at him, my face red with a blush. No one has ever complimented me on my hair before. I look at Daryl, and say,

"Thank you, Daryl." He gives me his version of a smile, which is just a corner of a tug at his lips. 

"So, yer' the only cop on rape cases, or is there anymore like ya?" Daryl asks. I stare at him, my hazel eyes widening a bit. 

"Yes, I'm the only cop that works on rape and sexual assault cases. I hate seeing young men and women in their teens be victims of rape and sexual assault. It's not right, not for them. Lord knows what the government's doing to these poor people." I pause, my lips tugging into a thin line. Daryl lets his eyes rake over me, and I suck in a quick breath, scared. 

"Please," I say, staring into his eyes, as my eyes flash red. "don't look at me like that. It scares me." He turns away, shrugging.

"Sorry," he says. "but, can I ask ya a quick question?" His eyes flash red, not much redder than mine, but red nonetheless. I bite my bottom lip, and nod.

"Yes," I say. "Go ahead." He sucks in a breath, fiddling with his thumbs in his lap, before asking,

"Have you ever been a victim of rape or sexual assault?" I turn to him, a growl rising in my throat. I knew he was going to ask me this sooner or later. Shit, what the fuck did I get myself into? I'm a cop, whose been a victim of rape before, now he's got a detective getting into business he shouldn't be getting into. I turn to him, whether or not I should lie or tell him the truth about my past. Finally, after a moment's silence, I sigh and sit down in the leather chair across from him. I let my eyes catch his, and say calmly, while trying not to start crying,

"Yes, I was, a couple years back, when I was still attending law school. I was in college at the time, and I met this Prime Alpha, like myself, and he was gorgeous, like he had these dark eyes that could stare into anyone's soul, and wispy hair that was kind of like a golden halo, it was so blonde it was practically white. His name was Benjamin, Benjamin Stallen. A lot of people thought that we were the greatest couple, that we were going to be Mates when we got out of law school. But something happened, something that changed him, changed me." The tears flow freely from my eyes, and I burst into tears, sobbing into my hands. Daryl grabs me, pulling himself out of the chair, and pulling me into his arms. I slide from the chair, and into his lap, wrapping my arms around him, whimpering as those certain memories from my past flood back into my mind, after six years, when I was still 19 years old, a year after I graduated from high school at 18 years old. I can still feel Benjamin's hands digging into my hips, his claws making holes that would soon scar, like now. 

"Tell me, Skyler," Daryl tells me, his voice a hushed whisper in my ear. I can smell his Alpha scent in the room, and I can smell pinesap too. "Tell me what happened. I promise ya I won't tell anyone else outside this office, not even yer stuck-up boss, Matthew. I promise ya if that fucker is still alive, he will pay the price. Fuck, I'll kill him if he lays another hand on ya again, Sky." I blink my hazel eyes, staring up at him.

"Do you really promise me that if Ben does come back, he'll pay the price?" I ask, tears still in my eyes. Daryl nods, staring me in the face. 

"Yea," he says, his Southern accent a rumbling purr. "I promise ya, Skyler. Now, can ya tell me what happened?" I wipe my eyes, and ask,

"Promise me that no one else hears about this? It's just the two of us?" Daryl nods, and does something that I didn't even know he would do: he kisses the top of my head, and runs a hand through my hair, and for some reason, I feel safe, comfort. 

"I promise, Skyler." Daryl says. Staying in his arms, I tell my story to him.

"It was a couple years ago, I was 19 going on 20, and a couple of friends of mine and Benjamin's, were going to a party. Until I realized that Benjamin was drunk, that he would do something like that, even to a Prime Alpha like me. He pulled me into a room, and pulled off my shirt, tied my hands together, pulled off my pants, and boxers, and before I knew it, he was..." I trail off, shaking my head, but Daryl whispers,

"Keep goin', Skyler, I want to hear more about what this piece of shit did to ya." I suck in a breath, before saying,

"He put himself into me, and it hurt, bad. I felt like I was breaking apart from the inside. When he was finished, he called me his little bitch, then left. I was hurting so bad, my legs were trembling, I could barely move. Someone found me after Benjamin left, and called the ambulance. I tested positive on the rape kit, but Benjamin, that little shit, got away with it, acted like nothing happened between us. If I see his face again, I'm going to strangle that fucker and kill him myself. He packed up his stuff, and moved out of the dorm that we were sharing. Not before he whispered in my ear that he'll be back, and I won't be able to run away from him again. He also told me he would kill me if he found out I went to the cops and said anything about that night." I end it there, trembling in the Alpha's arms. Daryl looks at me, shock on his face, and in his eyes.

"I will strangle him myself, lynch him if I have to. That fucker doesn't deserve to live, after what he did to ya, Skyler," he says. "Come on, we've been here all day. It's about time ya went home, and yer not goin' home alone, nor are ya stayin' on yer own." I look at him, and smile.

"Thank you, Daryl." I say. He smiles, and says,

"No problem. Come on, let's get outta here." He holds out a calloused hand, and I take it. For a second there, I think I see a spark when our hands brush, but I think it's nothing. Daryl pulls me to my feet, and we walk out. 

* * *

_*Normal POV*_

Skyler and Daryl walk back to Skyler's place, surprisingly, it's in Macon, where Daryl lives. Daryl turns to the Prime Alpha, his eyes flashing blood-red. Skyler's eyes are red, too, but his are more brighter than Daryl's. Skyler turns his head, realizing that Daryl is staring at him. 

"What?" he asks, his eyes staring back at the other Alpha. Daryl doesn't say anything, just shakes his head, and keeps walking.

"Nothin'," he says. "You just look worried, I can see it in your eyes. Is it Benjamin?" Skyler shakes his head.

"No," he says, looking into Daryl's eyes. "It's just...what could've happened if this was different?" Daryl blinks his eyes, then stops, turning to him.

"Whaddaya mean?" He asks. Skyler looks up, the red leaving his eyes, letting them go back to their original hazel color. Daryl smiles slightly, then walks closer to Skyler, tilting his chin so that blue meets hazel. 

"I mean...what could've happened if Benjamin didn't do what he did to me? Would you have met me back then or no?" Daryl places his hands on the Prime's hips, his heartbeat escalating, getting faster. 

"Maybe, maybe not, who knows?" Daryl asks. He licks at his dry lips, then looks at the ground, until his eyes look back at Skyler again. 

"Skyler, can I ask ya a question?" He asks. Skyler blinks his eyes, then with his hands settling over Daryl's, he stares at him.

"Yes," he says. "What is it?" Daryl feels his heartbeat getting faster, as he asks,

"Can I...may I kiss ya?" Skyler looks at him, not even daring to look away, as he nods slowly.

"Yes," he says. "You can, you may." Daryl yet again licks his dry lips, before he lets his arms wrap around Skyler, pulling the Prime Alpha in for a passionate kiss. Skyler gasps, this kiss is intense, he could feel the intensity and passion, but most of all, he can feel love in this kiss. Sparks fly around them as the kiss deepens, neither of them daring to pull away from the other. Skyler's arms wrap around the Alpha's waist, grabbing Daryl's arms, and moving them up to his neck, so that his calloused fingers can crawl their way through Skyler's locks of hair. 

"Let's take this inside, shall we?" Skyler asks, his voice turning into a rumbling purr. Daryl nods, his dick straining in his jeans, wanting the Prime Alpha inside him. 

* * *

_*Lemon Start*_

As soon as the door shuts behind the two, Daryl is pushed against the door, Skyler's eyes bright-red, Daryl growling under his breath.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people like this, I've thought long and hard about this.


End file.
